Annie in the Wonderland
by OuttaControl845
Summary: Todo lo que pasaba allí era una completa locura careciente de todo sentido; porqué allí, en ese extraño lugar Bertholdt era un conejo, Reiner estaba demente y ella se encontraba más que perdida en ese mundo de fantasía. / Semi AU - Multi Pairing - Yaoi/Yuri/Hetero - Alice In The Wonderland - Rango M


Notas de autor al final, favor de leer.

Advertencia: Contiene un lenguaje vulgar y obsceno. Contiene Yuri y Yaoi. En esta historia se han cambiado algunos acontecimientos para poder conllevar la misma aunque no son todos, respectivos sucesos y menciones no se entrelazan con él manga. Spoiler del manga, si no estás al día con este deja de leer y regresa, advertidos de spoiler están.

Disclaimer: El mundo de Shingeki No Kyojin y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. Esta historia fue escrita con la finalidad de agradar y entretener al lector.

Historia 100% original. Propiedad de Pili-Chan. Historia con derecho de autor.

-…-

_**~Cuéntame Cuentos~ **_

.

.

.

Una sonrisa fingida se dibujó en su rostro al momento de escuchar su pregunta, estaba dudando entre golpear los barrotes de hierro frente a ella o simplemente continuar como hasta ahora, con la misma máscara de antes, una en la que ya nadie se fiaba. No respondió, no deseaba hacerlo. Bajo la mirada mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla de madera, evadiendo la pregunta de la sargento.

La joven investigadora suspiro resignada, ya no podía hacer más con aquella chica. Llevo la vista al castaño que se encontraba a su lado; este tan solo negó.

Así llevaban ya dos semanas. Dos semanas molestas para la encargada de la rubia, Hanji Zoe. Sabía bien que ella misma había pedido encargarse de la joven pero aun así, no podía progresar si esta no le ayudaba en algo. O si no se comunicaba.

Ya había intentado de muchas formas. Ya hasta había llevado a los chicos de su generación a tratar de hacerla hablar un poco y casi muere por hacer eso. Recordaba bien haberles convencido de actuar con normalidad, como si no supiesen nada y aun sintieran ese mismo aprecio. Recordaba lo que había luchado porque Ackerman se comportara al menos un poco decente o que no demostrara su odio. Pero nada daba resultados.

Comía poco y casi no bebía agua, evitaba palabra alguna y si hablaba era cortante. Era una chica complicada y eso lo tenía que reconocer, estaba segura de que ni siquiera Rivaille y su mirada de "habla o te mueres" podría hacer a esa chica cambiar.

– Annie, por favor –susurró el chico de mirada esmeralda esperando de esta forma hacer hablar un poco a su "amiga". Nada.

– Olvídalo Yeager, es imposible, ella no dirá nada por más absurdo que sea. Parece que ya no quiere ser nuestra amiga

Levanto la mirada sorprendida por las palabras dichas por la azabache. ¿Qué ella ya no quería ser su amiga? ¿Ser su amiga? Su mirada se obscureció captando la atención de ambos jóvenes. Apretó los puños con fuerza pensando una y otra vez por las palabras de Mikasa. Y volvió a sentir esa furia inundando su ser.

– ¿Amiga? –habló fijando la mirada en la de hebras oscuras, incorporándose y avanzando hasta topar con el metal. Posó su mano en aquellos fríos barrotes que la separaban de la libertad, chasqueó la lengua apretando el metal con fuerza– No me digas ahora que tú me creías tu amiga Mikasa

Apretó la quijada teniendo el deseo de sacar a Annie de esa celda y golpearla, golpearla hasta no poder más, así como el sargento les había enseñado de forma indirecta.

– Oigan, no tienen por qué pelear –interrumpió Hanji interponiéndose entre las dos chicas. Sabía que dejarlas seguir así llevaría a la mierda todo el plan de Irvin de demostrar "confianza" hacia la chica titán; pero eso no era lo que le importaba ahora, ¡Al fin había hablado! Y no solo unas dos palabras, ¡Había dicho una frase entera! – No olvidemos que aquí todos estamos para convivir, como una familia

– ¿Familia? ¿Cómo puede una "familia" encerrar a la hija pródiga en una celda lejos del mundo? –cuestionó la rubia lanzándole una mirada de odio a Zoe. Ésta tan solo retrocedió tragando fuerte ante aquella mirada, de verdad esa misión era más que complicada.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que habían logrado "librar" a Annie de aquella "cárcel de cristal". Había sido algo terriblemente complicado pero allí estaba ahora, encerrada en una cárcel de verdad. Habían logrado obtener la custodia de la titana, la mantenían con compañía pero ella siempre estaba en aquella "habitación" de 7x4 equipada únicamente con una pequeña cama y una silla de madera.

El comandante únicamente autorizaba a tres personas tener contacto con Annie: Mike, Rivaille y por supuesto, la encargada de todo aquello, Hanji. Pero Hanji nunca había sido de esas que siguen las reglas al pie de la letra cuando se trata de titanes, por eso mismo se las había arreglado para entrar allí a los reclutas de la generación 104, entre ellos Eren.

Ya llevaba un tiempo diciéndole a Irvin que era mala idea mantener a la rubia en tan "cómoda" habitación y que lo más seguro es que ella no hablaba por lo mismo. Ahora podía ir a reclamarle cuanto deseara a su querido capitán –y al enano que le había convencido de encerrarla–, la incomodidad de todo era la jodida celda.

– Dejemos eso, para el resto puede que no seas como la familia… Pero para mí eres como mi pequeña

Sus orbes se abrieron sorprendidas ante las palabras de la sargento. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su garganta y una fuerte opresión en su pecho. Bajó nuevamente la mirada ocultando su rostro con su flequillo, odiaba sentirse así. Pero no podía evitar sentirse de esa forma.

Nunca antes le habían dicho algo parecido.

– Annie, dulzura ¿Quieres escuchar un cuento? –habló nuevamente Hanji con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. No sabía si le hablaba así por el hecho de que le producía un sentimiento entre ternura y lástima o porque dentro de aquella chica se encontraba el poder de titán; eso y miles de respuestas a sus preguntas.

– Un…. ¿Un cuento? –habló con un hilo de voz alzando la mirada hasta encontrarse con la mirada de aquella mujer. ¿Le quería contar un cuento? Su mirada se cristalizo, nadie le había preguntado algo así en su vida. Ni su propia madre le había contado un cuento en toda su vida.

Asintió deslizando su mano hasta soltar el barrote y tomando asiento en el suelo. Hanji sonrió llena de satisfacción mientras les indicaba a los soldados que imitaran a la chica, y ella tomaba asiento en una silla.

Muchas reacciones hubieron hacia la orden de Hanji. Algunos, como Connie, Ymir, Reiner y Jean, soltaron un leve gruñido y comentarios como que los cuentos eran solo cosas de pequeños. Otros, como Eren, Armin, Christa, Sasha y Bertholdt acataron a la orden con una emoción reflejada en sus rostros. Aparte estaba Mikasa, quien simplemente bufó y permaneció de pie.

– Bien, ya que todos están aquí sentados les voy a contar una historia que escuché una vez por allí… La historia del _País de las Maravillas_ –habló la sargento captando la atención de todos con esas simples palabras. Permaneció unos segundos en silencio tan solo para crear ese ambiente de entre suspenso y emoción para luego continuar a narrar con voz dulce la historia –. "Hace mucho tiempo, allí por el campo vivía una joven de cabellos largos y rubios, su nombre era Alicia.

_Era una chica hermosa con unos bellos ojos azules, grandes y muy expresivos. Vivía al lado de su padre quien trabajaba arduamente en el campo mientras la niña se dedicaba a leer. Ella amaba leer._

_Un día Alicia se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol en aquel campo donde trabajaba su padre. Estaba sumida en uno de sus libros hasta que, a lo lejos, vio un pequeño conejo blanco; pero había algo peculiar en este: Poseía un pequeño traje azul y un reloj de bolsillo."_

Calló por un momento paseando la vista por cada uno de los soldados. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al notar la mirada emocionada de todos –excluyendo a Mikasa y a Ymir–, esperando a que continuara con el relato, sin cuestionar las extrañezas de esa historia. Su mirada se detuvo en la chica oji-azul quien le observaba con un tenue brillo en su mirada. Lo había logrado, hacer sentir bien a la chica titán, haberla hecho sentir su confianza.

Llevo uno de sus mechones atrás de su oreja volviendo a concentrarse en su relato.

"_La pequeña niña se llenó de curiosidad. Cerró su libro dejándolo sobre la grama para luego avanzar hasta donde se encontraba el conejo. Corrió y corrió detrás de este pensando en que le lograría alcanzar. Al fin se detuvo frente a un gran árbol; a los pies de este había un gran hoyo por el cual el pequeño animal blanco entró. Alicia decidida entró tras él._

_Y cayó. Cayó y cayó por un largo tiempo, era como un hoyo sin fin. Al fin llegó a una pequeña habitación, esta tan solo poseía una mesa de madera y en las paredes puertas de distintas formas y tamaños. Alicia tomo de la mesita una llave y comenzó a probar abrir las puertas._

_Probó con la grande, nada. Luego la negra… Nada. Así fue de puerta en puerta hasta llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera; metió la llave en la cerradura y la giró, esta cedió abriendo la puerta. Aun así Alicia era muy grande como para pasar por aquella puerta. Trato de buscar algo que la ayudara encontrando sobre la mesa una pequeña botella con una etiqueta en ella, esta daba una sola indicación: 'bébeme'._

_Alicia la tomo, y sin dudar un solo segundo bebió de la botella. En ese momento se hizo pequeña, muy pequeña; se hizo tan pequeña que era del mismo tamaño de la llave que había tomado hace un tiempo. Ya de ese tamaño decidió atravesar la puerta, sumiéndose sin saberlo al País de las Maravillas."_

– A ver si entendí –interrumpió Jean alzando la mano como pidiendo la palabra. Todos le vieron, algunos de mala gana por interrumpir la historia. Aun así, aclaro su garganta y lanzó su conclusión– La chica cayó en un hoyo donde había un cuartito con puertas y puertitas… ¿Y bebió de una botella simplemente porque la botella decía "bébeme"? ¿Por qué rayos? Eso pudo haber sido cualquier cosa, hasta alguna clase de pesticida

– La chica es Alicia y a nadie le interesa tu pregunta Jean… Es una pregunta estúpida –respondió Annie de forma pesada sacándole a muchos unas cuantas risillas. El aludido hizo una mueca de ofensa, cosa que la chica dejó pasar como si nunca lo hubiese visto –. Prosiga por favor

Hanji rió por lo bajo tras recibir una mirada de Eren, el plan de ambos había funcionado mejor que el de su adorado amigo tan –poco– expresivo llamado Rivaille. A veces la violencia no era la respuesta.

– Gracias Annie –habló la sargento mientras aclaraba su garganta, dispuesta a proseguir con la historia-

"_Aquel mundo era indescriptible, lleno de criaturas interesantes para la chica y animales que hablaban. Alicia se encontró con la sabia oruga, que fumando de un largo cigarrillo le dio la bienvenida. Así mismo hicieron todos los habitantes de aquel mundo de fantasía, desde una liebre y un sombrerero que le invitaron a tomar el té, hasta un gato risueño que se paseaba por los árboles invitándola a pasear por el bosque._

_Pero Alicia no sabía que allí había una reina, una malvada que, al lado de su fiel caballero, mantenía bajo su poder a todo el bosque, bajo la oscuridad de su maldad. Aquella reina había robado la corona a su original dueña, la Reina Blanca, una chica muy hermosa y pacífica, la nobleza en persona._

_Alicia acabó en los jardines del castillo de la Reina Roja, donde aquel conejo blanco le dio un pedazo de pastel el cual tenía una etiqueta con una nueva indicación: 'Cómeme'. Y así lo hizo ella, haciéndose más grande en un suspiro; era tan grande como un gigante, parecía medir 12 metros de altura pues sobrepasaba los árboles de aquel jardín. _

_Ante tal atrocidad la Reina Roja ordeno ayudar a la chica anormal, pues eran parecidas según la mujer, porque ella tenía una gran cabeza, y la chica un gran tamaño. Así ingreso al castillo, siendo acogida como uno del lugar. Le mostraron el jardín de rosas rojas, donde habían unos rosales con rosas blancas, cosa que disgustaba a la reina. Esta deseaba mandar a cortar los rosales, más Alicia dio una tierna solución._

– _¿Por qué no las pinta de rojo? –comentó divertida, recibiendo miradas extrañadas por todos los sirvientes de corazones, más la reina acepto encariñándose más con la joven._

_Hasta que fue descubierta. El gato risueño entró al castillo e intentó llevar a Alicia con la Reina Blanca. Y a la Reina Roja no le agrado._

– _¡Cortare todas sus cabezas! –gritaba la mujer mandando a su ejército de naipes a capturar a la joven. _

_Alicia estaba en peligro."_

La puerta se abrió de golpe, todos los presentes saltaron del susto, llevando la vista con miedo hasta la puerta. Allí pudieron ver, como si fuese el diablo mismo, Rivaille les observaba con aquella mirada que solo él podía dar, aquella mirada que te corroía hasta los huesos y con la cual hasta el titán más grande y estúpido preferiría huir a enfrentarse con el azabache. Porque Rivaille venía como la gran puta, y ver a Hanji con todos los novatos en el sótano donde se encontraba la titana no lo hacía feliz, claro que no.

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza dejando escuchar el crujir de sus dientes, su mirada, más afilada que las cuchillas del 3DGM, fue a dar a una sola persona de toda la habitación: Hanji. La chica tembló al sentir aquella mirada, su instinto de supervivencia a Levi's cultivado por tantos años le indicaba que alguno de los dos saldría herido de la habitación, y Rivaille no sería.

– Levi, no sabía que estabas de regreso –habló por fin, poniéndose de pie con una risilla nerviosa y llegando al lado del más bajo– ¿Ocurrió algo para que acabara antes tu reunión privada con Erwin? ¿No te dio bien? ¿Te cogió muy duro?

Llevo sus brazos hasta su vientre tratando de recuperar el aliento luego del golpe proporcionado por el azabache, estaba consciente de acto tan suicida que había realizado pero le daba igual, prefería ser golpeada por hablar de la "vida sexual" de Rivaille y Erwin a ser golpeada por meter a todos los novatos en el sótano.

– ¡¿Qué mierdas están haciendo todos aquí?! ¡¿Qué no tenían prohibido TODOS entrar a esta habitación?!

– No los regañes, ellos solo me seguían –volvió a hablar Hanji, recibiendo un nuevo golpe en el estómago como respuesta.

– No me importa de quién sea la culpa, no deberían de estar aquí –habló de nuevo Rivaille, soltando un suspiro y dirigiendo su mirada a su subordinado–. Yeager, ¿Qué coños haces aquí? ¿Ya has visto la hora?

El aludido tembló levemente al escuchar la pregunta del mayor. Llevo su puño hasta su pecho apretando con fuerza los parpados para evitar hacer contacto con aquella mirada que su superior le lanzaba.

– ¡E-enseguida iré a mi habitación, señor! ¡Lamento los inconvenientes!

– Parece que alguien quiere recibir nuevos golpes esta noche, ¿No crees Eren? ¿Qué aún no he sido muy rudo?

– ¿Eehh? –las mejillas de Eren se encendieron como bengalas, le veía con incredulidad mientras escuchaba las risillas de sus compañeros. Sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su sargento pero, ¡Joder! ¡No podía evitar encontrarle el doble sentido a aquella oración! Su mente no podía verlo de la forma en la que el sargento lo decía–. C-claro que no, señor. ¡En-enseguida me retiro! –habló por última vez antes de correr hasta su habitación con el rostro más rojo que un tomate. Aaahh, la juventud.

Rivaille suspiro de nuevo, llevando ahora su mirada a todos los soldados los cuales, en un intento por salvar su vida, imitaron la acción del chico titán y corrieron a sus habitaciones. Llevó sus dedos hasta sus sienes, masajeándolas para calmarse un poco.

– Ackerman, ve a tu habitación –habló con voz ronca sin dejar de masajear sus sienes.

La chica gruño, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida dispuesta a retirarse.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora no le agrada tampoco que tenga un poco de compañía?

El sargento levantó su mirada encontrándose con Annie aún sentada en el suelo. Ella se puso de pie, fijando su mirada con la del mayor, desafiándole con esta, sin temerle si quiera un poco. Porque Annie no le temía, ella lo odiaba. Lo odiaba desde el momento en que lo había visto en el _Bosque Gigante_, y desde ese día deseaba con todo su ser que ese hombre desapareciera. Que muriera.

– ¿Tampoco quiere que tenga siquiera un poco de felicidad? –continuó, aferrándose nuevamente a los barrotes con fuerza. No le importaba ser así con un superior, porque ella estaba segura de una cosa: Rivaille la odiaba a ella, así como ella a él. Era un sentimiento mutuo, ambos lo compartían y se aferraban a él, así como su odio con Mikasa, pero mayor.

– ¿Felicidad? –Susurró Rivaille, caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a la rubia–. No es como que un ser tan despreciable como tú pueda sentirlo

Ambos afilaron su mirada, deseando que estas fuesen una clase de arma para poder acabar con el contrario. Annie lo odiaba, Rivaille a ella. Cada día que el azabache entraba a la habitación parecía iniciar una batalla entre ambos. Indagaban en el pasado del otro, solo para encontrar algo que pudiese derrumbarlo por completo; porque mientras Annie deseaba matar al sargento, este quería derrumbarla por completo, matarla por dentro y dejarla como un cascarón sin sentimientos, como una nada.

– Usted es un completo hijo de puta

– Y con todo gusto

La chica bufó mientras observaba como el sargento salía de la habitación, llevándose consigo a su cuidadora. Espero a que estos se alejaran para golpear el metal con fuerza. Lo golpeo un par de veces para luego dejarse caer al suelo, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas. Y cuando creyó que estaba sola comenzó a llorar.

– ¿Annie? ¿E-estas llorando? –preguntó la azabache saliendo de su "escondite". Cuando había salido de la habitación realmente no se había ido, porque el simple hecho de que fuese Rivaille el que le ordenara retirarse le hacía desear permanecer en aquella habitación.

Y por eso se había quedado allí, parada junto a una de las columnas la cual era lo suficiente gruesa como para ocultarla. Y allí estaba ahora, en el momento menos indicado, viendo como la chica titán caía ante el ataque de su superior.

Annie no respondió, tan solo limpió con el dorso de su mano las pequeñas lágrimas que habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas.

– Annie –volvió a hablar mientras avanzaba hasta quedar frente a la rubia. Paso su mano por entre los barrotes, alcanzando la mejilla de la titana y acariciándola con la punta de sus dedos–. No pienso decirle esto a nadie

– Más te vale Ackerman –susurró apartando su rostro molesta, pero no molesta con Mikasa, sino consigo misma. Soltó un suspiro mientras llevaba la vista hacia lo que se podría decir era una ventana–. ¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

– Tienen miedo a que vuelvas a convertirte, a que ataques de nuevo y mates a más –se sentó en el suelo, deslizando sus dedos por el frío metal y manteniendo la mirada en el suelo–. Qué te lleves a Eren

– ¿Así que es Eren? –habló de forma pesada captando la atención la su acompañante. Debió de suponerlo, la causa de su encierro era Eren. Encarnó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos chasqueando la lengua y levando la mirada a algún rincón de aquella celda, todo era culpa de Yeager. Todo–. Debí suponerlo, de nuevo todo ocurre por culpa de Eren

– No es culpa de Eren –le defendió Mikasa, fijando su mirada molesta en la rubia– Eren no tiene la culpa de nada

– No es cierto, si Eren no estuviese aquí yo no estaría en este asqueroso sótano… Es su culpa de nuevo

– ¡No es cierto! Él… –Mikasa calló, bajando la mirada con algo de melancolía, captando la atención de Annie quien le vio confundida. Mordió su labio inferior mientras apretaba su bufanda entre su mano–. Él odia que te traten así… Ha pedido ya muchas veces que te traten mejor, que te dejen de tratar como… Como a un monstruo

Annie le vio de nuevo, ahora sorprendida. ¿Qué Eren había hecho qué? Qué acaso ese chico… ¿Aún confiaba en ella?

– Pero… Yo le hice daño… Y-yo mate… ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué confía tanto en mí si ya conoce mis verdaderas intenciones? –Preguntó con la mirada baja, su mirada se humedeció, llenándose de nuevas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir.

– Porque Eren es un buen chico… Y él cree que tú tienes razones para hacer lo que haces –susurró con el suficiente volumen como para que la otra le escuchara– Aunque claro, yo no creo lo mismo –continuó mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta la salida–. Hablaré yo también con el sargento… Tan solo porque no me agradó lo que te dijo –y dichas esas palabras salió de la habitación.

Annie se mantuvo en el suelo, con la vista fija en el lugar por el cual había salido la azabache. Suspiro recostando su cabeza en la celda y una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro por pocos segundos. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, Mikasa no era tan mala.

Tal vez, y solo tal vez, el mundo no la odiaba.

-…-

.

.

.

.

_**~* Notas de Autor**_

**Hola de nuevo, aquí estoy presentándome con una nueva historia de mi amado Shingeki no Kyojin. Bien, como verán he decidido hacer un Semi-AU con mi querida Annie como protagonista…. Ya sé, muchos la odian pero igual yo la amo con mi vida y yo sé porque.**

**Bueno, respecto a lo que puse en las advertencias, esas son las advertencias generales de todo el fic, así que si tengan cuidado con el spoiler que pueda haber en futuros capítulos.**

**Este fic puede ser breve, de unos siete capítulos aproximadamente –puede sean más– si sigo a este ritmo y extensión. No será la gran cosa, lo escribí simplemente porque vi una linda imagen y me dije a mi misma: **_**"– Mi misma, hagamos un fic con este tema"**_**. Y así nació el fic de ****Wonderland****.**

**Dejando a un lado los fics… ¡Ya estoy de vacaciones! O lo estaré, pero estos son mis últimos dos días así que puede comience a actualizar más seguido, todo depende a mi tiempo e inspiración. Así que como esta historia se va basando en algo ya medio existente puede les acabe dando un capítulo por semana, nunca se sabe.**

**Y eso es todo.**

**No olviden que los comentarios del lector motivan a un escritor a seguir día a día así que dejen un lindo review y mi persona se los agradecerá de todo corazón. Me despido.**

**Saluden. De pie. Aye**__


End file.
